


微熱

by Cold



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fever, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold/pseuds/Cold
Summary: Steve McGarrett 病了





	微熱

Steve McGarrett 病了  
  
『Steve McGarrett 被路邊椰子樹掉下的椰子砸死我還比較信』儘管已經見著了眼前那個躺在床上的Steve，Danny還是忍不住在心裡對於這個事實嘲笑一番。  
  
要不是今天早上上班時已經見著了不在狀況內的Steve，Danny、Chin、Kono是打死也不會相信，床上那人是他們手段殘忍的boss。就憑那小小的流感病毒!?  
  
「這可得照下來」Chin不可置信的看著臉皺成一團，明顯受到高燒折磨而昏睡的Steve  
  
一旁的Kono拿出手機，喀嚓。  
  
這下變成Danny跟Chin轉過頭不可置信的看著Kono  
  
「幹嘛，表哥，你說的，這很珍貴。」Kono無辜的回望他們倆  
  
有時他們總會折服於眼前這個女人的無所畏懼。  
  
「所以......現在該怎麼辦?」Danny問出了他們此行的目的。  
  
「我想應該讓他吃藥」Chin說  
  
「我記得boss今天好像沒吃東西，能吃藥?」Kono提出了她的疑問  
  
「我們得給他弄點東西吃」Danny果斷地說  
  
「………你弄?」在一陣不短的寂靜後，Kono問向Danny  
  
「...你覺得我看起來像是會做菜的人嗎?」Danny微笑的回答Kono  
  
「……………………」  
「……………………」  
  
「我弄。」Chin在心裡嘆了口氣，開口結束掉眼前兩人眼神的角力。  
  
「那我去找藥!」Kono對於Chin的突然發話表達了毫無異議，並且頗為愉悅的提出自已去找藥。  
  
Danny看著Chin和Kono各自離開了房間，沒被分配到工作的自己只得拉了張椅子坐在了Steve的床旁。  
  
Steve那張平常總是被自己嫌的大便臉，現在可說是發揮的淋漓盡致。  
Danny可以看到Steve那常皺起的眉毛幾乎都快要貼再一起了，在加上那乾裂的嘴唇跟不斷冒出的斗大汗珠，媽呀，他看起來糟透了。  
  
  
  
Steve能感覺到自己正因為體溫升高而冒汗，他想要起來換件衣服，卻發現自己只能四肢無力的攤著，而且頭暈目眩。連睜開眼都耗費了他不少的力氣  
  
終於撐起了自己眼皮的Steve本想看看床旁的鬧鐘確定時間，卻被坐在一旁椅子上的Danny給嚇了一跳  
  
「嘿，睡美人，Chin正在弄東西給你吃，藥在這邊等等下先吃點東西後再吃，你可以再睡會」  
  
「Danny你們不用在這照顧我，我可以自己照顧自己」  
  
「喔，閉嘴，你現在給我在Chin把東西端來前再給我回去睡覺，別像個孩子」Danny說  
  
Steve不知道是不是自己聽力有問題，因為他從沒聽過Danny這麼溫柔的對自己說話。  
  
「我會叫你」聽著Danny的溫柔嗓音，Steve難得順從的遵守命令，再次進入了睡眠，安穩的。  
  
  
  
  
當陽光撒在自己的臉上，Steve不得不翻過身以免被陽光曬到時，他醒了。睜開眼的Steve一眼就望見了眼前睡在椅子上的Danny。  
  
Danny的頭以一種奇怪的角度拐向一邊。而Steve已經可以預想到這之後所造成的肌肉痠痛。  
  
Steve覺得自己不像昨天那麼難受了，雖然還有些無力，但是至少不會頭暈。  
他看到了昨天就應該吃了的食物跟感冒藥放在床旁，對於沒吃藥感冒也能好轉的自己多少感到不可思議。然後他想到了讓這些東西憑空出現的Chin跟Kono。  
  
『真的要好好謝謝他們了』Steve在心裡默默的想著。  
  
當Steve將視線移回到在椅子上呼呼大睡的Danny時，他腦海中突然碰出了Danny醒來後對自己解釋的畫面”因為他們都把事做完了，我只好當那個留下來照看你的人”  
  
他的嘴角不可自抑的上揚著。  
  
Steve輕手輕腳的下了床。站在依舊睡的很熟的Danny面前，他低下了頭，輕輕的在Danny的額頭留下一吻。  
  
  
  
  
Steve覺得他又開始發熱了  
  
不過這次是從心開始，微微的發熱著。  
  
  
  
Fin.


End file.
